Unless It Wasn't a Cullen
by MKate
Summary: Edward wakes Bella early, takes her sleeping to a location unknown... who lies behind the door as Edward and Bella spend their last moments alone...?


Before you read, this is set sometime in Eclipse before Edward kills Victoria and Riley

Before you read, this is set sometime in Eclipse before Edward kills Victoria and Riley.

"Bella… BELLA, _BELLA!!_" Edward spat, keeping his voice at a whisper. He placed his icy hands on my waist and lifted me into both hands and bolted down the stairs and out of the door. "Bella love? You need to wake up."

I heard Edward talking to me, I felt the air rush through my hair as he threw open the door. I smelt the pines around me and the touch of his skin against mine. I heard his voice call my name and I forced my eyelids to open. "Edward" I whispered "What is it? What's the matter?" My voice came to me on the last word just a little louder than I had planned. Feeling a little uncomfortable I struggled to find the floor with my feet.

Edward lowered my body, carefully, purposefully. But he did not let go of me, he held my waist tightly against his as we stood staring out into the morning mist. I felt the wood porch beneath me and the soothing creak of the floorboards as my weight was thrust upon it. I looked up to Edwards face; curiously I let my fingers run through his hair and gently brought his eyes down to meet mine. "Edward, what is the matter, what are we doing outside?"

His perfectly formed features twisted, if only just a little bit, but he forced his smile to break trying to sooth my mood. "Bella, love, we need to go for a drive, away from here… just you and me?" His eyebrows pulled together in the middle of his flawless forehead. With it he cocked his head to the side noticing my confused and concerned expression. "Just you and me?" he repeated.

I felt a rush of cool air and I shivered. Edward pulled me closer to him "Let's get you into the car". Knowing now of the protest I would make being carried to the car he let me walk, or rather stumble, in my slippers to the frostbitten Volvo. I sat reluctantly in the front seat holding my knees to my chest as Edward turned the key, the Volvo roared to life bringing the comforting purr of the engine to my ears.

"Smile Bella, I miss your smile." Edward said stealing a glance over at me as we edged out of the driveway. I saw his knuckles whiten over the wheel as he struggled not to break it. " I know its early love but we never get time, just you and me…" He checked my face as he said the last words.

I cracked a smile, and stared out of the window as we sped past our school. "What time is it?" I said not moving from my position. I tried to suppress a yawn but it came over me like a wave of fatigue. "Edward… I know that's not why we're here. You know better than to try and keep it from me. Edward… what's the matter?"

"Its 4:30am Bella, go to sleep I'll wake you when we arrive" His voice ran through the air between us dancing in my ears.

"But" another yawn stole my mouth "why, what's, where are we go-" Another yawn and I gave in. My eyes swung shut and I let the hum of the Volvo put me to sleep.

"Go to sleep love. We will be okay." I heard Edward whisper, but exhaustion controlled my body and forced me to sleep. I would ask him what he meant when we got to wherever we were going.

"Emmett, you don't understand she's fragile, almost breakable. This is the very last thing we need." I heard Edward say in a voice so low my tired ears had to strain to understand.

"Edward cool it, I'll be just outside the whole time and the rest of them are on their way" Emmett sighed

"Yes, I know, Carlisle may be coming but what about _their _party what about _them_" Edward said almost breaking into a voice I could hear clearly. He sounded as though he was sitting on the floor now. A long silence followed that with what sounded like pacing.

I rolled onto my side and felt for the end of the bed with my toe. I couldn't reach it… where was the end of Edwards rounded bed? My eyes shot open and I bolted upright. Too fast. My head span, black dots polluted my vision. Edwards head snapped round and he approached with caution almost creeping towards me.

"Bella Love?" he whispered.

I threw my head against the pillow behind me and lay there waiting for the dizziness to pass. I felt across the surface of the duvet searching for my baggy sweater I _knew_ I had on when we left. I grabbed the sweater with my free had while the other one searched for my hair band. I momentarily ignored Edward's confused face. I pulled my sweater over my head and tied my hair into a bun. I was ready.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay love?"

"I'm fine… thanks" I spat. "Edward why am I here?"

"I have to tell you something Bella sweetie" He reached for my hand that was currently balled up under my crossed arms. He pulled it from beneath my sweater with irritating ease. He searched my face for emotion, any emotion. I stared blankly at him…

"What's the matter?"

"Bella, we had to leave, we had a visitor" He said cautiously he pulled me closer to him and we rocked back and forth. We are at the Copalis Beach hotel. Only momentarily.

"Edward. I'm fine. Just tell me what the matter is!" I shrugged away from him. I crawled backwards onto the pillows sitting cross-legged and folded my arms. "Edward Cullen. I have a right to know what's going on."

"Bella Aro came for you last night. We managed to put him off your scent for a while telling him you had gone to Phoenix for the weekend. We said that you had just been here and that's why your smell was all over our house. We are at the Copalis Beach hotel. Only momentarily until we have all gained enough energy to proceed…" Edward spread his hands on the bed palm-up and shook his fingers, gesturing me towards him. I broke my defense and lay in his arms for what seemed like hours.

"Don't worry love, Alice, Rose, Esme and Carlisle are all here Emmett has gone to circle the premises. We have a plan Bella" He said running his forefingers down my cheek drawing circle as he went.

He pulled my chin up to his and ran his lips up and down my cheekbone as he often did. That's when the dizziness came and I fastened myself to his body locking my fingers into his hair and pulling his lips to mine. We stayed there for minutes but as always Edward pulled away from me and cradled me in his arms.

He hummed my lullaby rocking back and forth. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my cheeks dampening his shirt and chest. "I'm s-s-sorry Edward. I-I-I'm so much troub-b-ble to you a-a-and your fami-ly-ly" I sobbed into his T-shirt.

Edward pulled my face to his and locked eyes with me. "They are no trouble Bella Swan. You listen to me. Our plan cannot go badly. It just cannot, understand?"

"O-Okay" we lay on the bed for a few minutes just thinking. I thought about how long I would have to be the one that had to be babysat, the breakable, the clumsy one. I thought about how long we would have together. Our thoughts were shattered as a knock came from the door.

"Who's there?" Edward asked in his silky smooth voice.

We waited for a response. The Cullens would know to respond right away they knew to put my mind at rest I would have to know they were all okay.

Unless it wasn't one of the Cullens.


End file.
